


God's Children

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-19
Updated: 1999-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike meets his guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Children

Gravel crunched loudly under Spike's feet as he stalked through the dark alley. Everything seemed somehow darker since Drusilla left. All the glorious forms of torture that had always comforted the vampire in his hours of discontent failed to elicit any joy in him.

"And they never shall again."

"What the bloody hell?!" Spike wheeled about and came face-to-face with the strangest spectacle he had ever beheld. "Oh, Christ!"

"No, not nearly, William. Merely an angel. Your angel." The statuesque blond fluttered his huge wings gently and flashed Spike a smile studded with flawless teeth.

"Bleedin' Christ," the vampire muttered irritably.

The angel's flowing white robes stirred in the light breeze. "My name is Joseph."

"How wonderful for you."

"So much pain... there is a better way, William."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Spike. And you can keep your damn 'way'."

"You do not mean those words... Spike. I feel your pain."

"Yeah, it hurts. So fucking what?"

"God can heal you if you let Him."

"Oh, yeah?" He flicked his cigarette to the ground and crushed its spark. "God never gave a damn about me before."

"He loves you! For your sake, he sent your companion away, so that your soul can be saved." The angel's pure blue eyes sparkled and his voice trembled with love and forgiveness. 

Spike's eyes sparkled as well... with anger. "Drusilla? You wankers made her leave me?"

Joseph, mistaking anger for passion, nodded. "Yes! Is it not wonderful? Now your soul is free to be saved!"

The vampire looked down at the remains of his cigarette, face hidden in shadow. When his gaze rested again on the angel, Spike's game face had replaced his angry scowl. "Save this!" He sank his fangs into the angel's neck. Joseph struggled briefly, then fell to the ground with a satisfying thud. Spike wiped the blood from his mouth with one finger then licked it clean. "Not bad, mate." He kicked the winged body savagely, relishing the feeling of Joseph's ribs cracking under his boot. "I can't wait to see what the Enquirer will make of this." After allowing himself a brief moment of pride, William the Bloody walked away from salvation for the final time.


End file.
